godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (The Archangel)
Swordsmanship |family= |debut= Chapter 271 |weapon = Judgment Swords}} Michael is one of the Heavenly Realm's Gods that passes through to the Human Realm when Ultio R opens the portal. Appearance Michael is a white man with long blonde hair. He has yellow-golden eyes with no pupil. He dons a white gi with blue-lines and has six white birdlike wings sprouting from his back to go with a halo around his head. Personality On his first appearance he gives a vibe that he is intolerant of fighting, however, Beelzebub mentioned that he's "the most rotten one of all". He has been shown to have no regard for the Human Realm and is occasionally quick to fight his enemies. Like the other gods, Michael is very prideful as he showed disdain towards Dae-Wi's intention of targeting both Zeus and him with his strong force, considering it arrogance on Han Dae-Wi's part. Like Garuda, Michael is very opportunistic as unlike the other gods he made several attempts at attacking Dae-Wi while the human fought against Satan despite the latter ordering his fellow gods to stay out of his fight with most of them content to watch. However this could be attributed to the fact that the Archangel noted that Han Dae-Wi had the potential to greater than the The King as the Jade Emperor due to the combination of his martial arts and the Sage's Wisdom. This indicates that Michael perhaps feared the human's potential and wanted to stop it as soon as possible making him very dutiful in comparison. History During the First Great War, he had an even fight with Uma before Garuda betrayed his fellow Nine Kings, somehow ending the fight through intervention. Plot Ragnarok Arc He arrived along with other gods when Ultio R opened the portal. When Jupiter mocked Odin's lack of manners, Michael warned Jupiter to knock it off since he hate seeing them fight. Beelzebub in turn mocked Michael for acting naive, claiming that the latter is the most rotten of the gods. Michael then ordered the nephilim to lay begin attacking the Humans on the earth below before getting targeted by a recently revived Han Dae-Wi. He joins with the other High Gods against Dae-Wi, Nox, and the Demons. While Dae-Wi is fighting 666:Satan, Michael interferes, attacking with his Judgement Sword which Dae-Wi promptly breaks before launching the fractured piece back at him. Abilities Michael is the leader of all the nephilim in the First Heavenly Realm, and an equal fight for Uma. As one of the Lords of the First Heavenly Realm, Michael is an extremely powerful god. Han Dae-Wi states that he along with with rest of the First Heavenly Realm gods and Garuda are as powerful as The Unknown God who is far bigger than the Earth itself. Flight: Michael has multiple pairs of wings that allow him to fly and levitate in the air. Superhuman Strength: Michael is incredibly strong, shown when he easily repels a piece of his Judgement Sword that was thrown back at him with just one hand. : Michael can create swords of different sizes and control them telekinetically to attack his opponent. Swordsmanship: He can also wield his swords in his hands. Although his true skill is unknown, he has shown to use simple attacks like slashing and stabbing to finish off his opponent. Second Phase Michael can enter a second form to power himself up. In this form his Gi and pants become a form-fitting outfit and he gains an enormous pair of wings that eclipse his initial ones that emerged as giant energy appendages. Enhanced Strength: Michael's strength increases to the point where he can easily destroy a copy of the Ruyi Jingu. Enhanced Speed: Michael's speed increases tremendously, as he manages to outpace one of the Monkey King's clones while it was in Speed Mode alongside Garuda and Uriel. He also was able to instantly appear in front of the Monkey King while stabbing him in the chest. Third Phase Michael can undergo another transfomation. In this form, his body turns white and his eyes lose their pupils and irises. The eyes also bleed blood-like tears. Xiao Chen compared this transformation to The Original Way Of Borrowed Power. Divine Techniques *'Judgement Sword': Michael creates a massive sword that he controls and swings down from the sky. The sword is sharp enough to cut through Jin Mo-Ri's body in his godly form. *'Judgement Sword Four': Michael creates four massive swords that he controls and swings down from the sky. Trivia Gallery Michael Phase Two.jpg|Michael's Phase Two Transformation Michael and Garuda finished transformation.jpg|Finished Phase Two Transformation Michael Third Phase Dying.png|Michael Phase Three Dying References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased Category:Swordsman